


Settle down

by dontbecruelx



Series: my drabbles/prompts/song fills [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drabble Collection, Eren is possessive, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecruelx/pseuds/dontbecruelx
Summary: Eren was…Well, he was Eren. And he made Levi feel things he never thought he could. Never thought he would.But he was so young.He was an idiot.He was reckless.What else was he?And why was Levi watching him get changed, again? When he shouldn’t even be in his barracks to begin with?But he was so young.He was an idiot.He was reckless.He was handsome.Sometimes… He was even sweet.What else was he?
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: my drabbles/prompts/song fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072706
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Settle down

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Settle Down - The 1975

Eren was… 

Well, he was Eren. And he made Levi feel things he never thought he could. Never thought he would. 

But he was young.

He was an idiot.

He was reckless.

What else was he?

And why was Levi watching him get changed, again? When he shouldn’t even be in his barracks to begin with? 

But he was so young.

He was an idiot.

He was reckless.

He was handsome.

Sometimes… He was even sweet.

What else was he?

Why did Levi grab his hand when Eren was barely half dressed and drag him away from the others?

Why did he pin him up against the wall?

Why did he watch Eren flush and pant and sweat at the mere thought of him?

And why did it make him feel good?

“Shh.” He said. 

Of course, Eren did as he was told.

His hands trailed down, wrapped around Levi’s waist. 

It felt like… they fit. But Levi knew it couldn’t be real.

It couldn’t be real when Eren kissed him with such ferocity, as if he’d been wanting to do it for years. 

It couldn’t be real when he licked wet trails down his neck and pushed Levi down onto the ground.

Surely he was dreaming when Eren unbuckled his maneuvering gear. 

And there was no chance Levi blushed when he noticed the red marks the leather left behind on their skin. 

Because he definitely wouldn’t do anything like that. 

“Shh.” Eren said. Repeating his own words when Levi bit back a moan.

Levi didn’t know what he was doing to begin with, and after that, everything was fuzzy.

He kissed him all over. Leaving no part untouched. Anywhere that wasn’t visible was marked. As though he was trying to prove a point. As though he was trying to make him his. 

But Levi didn’t belong to anyone, and Eren was so young.

He was an idiot.

He was reckless.

He was handsome.

Sometimes… He was even sweet.

He was sexy.

He was possessive. 

What else was he?

His nails dug into Levi’s flesh, his hands holding him firmly in place. He spat into his hand before taking his cock in his hand. 

“Fucking titan…” He hissed at the absurdity of his strength. “I’ll be glad when your time’s up.”

But he was already inside and he was so full and oh how it set his entire fucking body alight. 

“Don’t fucking lie to me.” Eren hissed into his ear. 

He never knew he had such a filthy mouth on him, and it made him throb. Eren noticed. He grabbed him and pumped hard, just for a minute before he pushed his thumb down on the head of his cock. 

“Fuck!” He couldn’t help it.

He kept fucking into him as though it would be his only chance. As though they would never see each other again. And at that time, it very well could have been.

Eren’s hands fit perfectly around his waist. He couldn’t help but notice. Then when he gripped his thighs… His wrists… 

He was burning up. 

“I don’t do this for anyone.” Levi hissed through gritted teeth. 

“I can tell.” Eren leaned forward, featherlight kisses seemingly igniting his entire body “You’re pulling me in.”

Levi slapped a hand over his mouth when Eren slammed down to the hilt. “Stop!”

But it didn’t stop. And it became a habit.

Eren was so young.

He was an idiot.

He was reckless.

He was handsome.

Sometimes… He was even sweet.

He was sexy.

He was possessive. 

He knew exactly what he wanted. 

And it was Levi. 

“I want you.” He’d say. Over and over. 

But Levi didn’t belong to anyone.

Or did he?

  
It happened more times than he could count. He didn’t mean for it to become what it did. But when Eren grabbed his hand, he couldn’t pull away.

“Lets go.” He said.

“Settle down. You know I can’t be found with you.”

  
  
_ We get back to my house. _

_ Your lips. _

_ My mouth. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm doing some drabbles of songs I like... It's a lot of fun. I hope you'll stick with me! Your comments make my day. 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @mintakans or @dontbecruelx 
> 
> Happy New Year!


End file.
